


You can call me... Loba

by sombrashe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe
Summary: A little drabble I made after being inspired by the idea of Loba and Crypto knowing each other before everything happened to Mila
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Loba
Kudos: 10





	You can call me... Loba

Loba and Crypto knew each other before everything happened, she heard rumors about a hacker who could find anyone anywhere no matter what.

She tracked him down, her abilities helping her get into tight areas with the best means of escape.

She corned him outside of a diner one evening, the street lights casting a soft yellow glow over them.

“Are you... Ta-?”

“Crypto! My name is Crypto.”

She stared down at him, her eyes vibrant.

“I need someone who has a way to find someone... someone who does not want to be found.”

He’s silent, his glasses fogging with just how close this woman was to him.

“I’ll pay anything, I have the m-.”

He puts his hand up effectively silencing her.

“Name.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Loba”

“This won’t work if I don’t know your real name.”

“Loba, make it work. I’m paying YOU!”

With that she’s gone, a flash of purple and nothing but his ragged breathing.


End file.
